The invention relates to a fluid-holding apparatus and, particularly, a fluid-holding apparatus including a sensor.
Prior fluid-holding apparatus having a fluid-moving system (e.g., spas, whirlpools, jetted tubs, swimming pools, hot tubs, clothes washing machines and similar fluid-holding apparatus) typically include manually actuated air switches for controlling the apparatus. For example, if the fluid holding apparatus is a jetted tub, then the jetted tub typically includes a controller and at least one operator-actuated switch (e.g., a jetted water ON/OFF switch.) The operator turns on the jets in the jetted tub (i.e. to cause movement to the water) by physically actuating the ON/OFF switch from an OFF position to an ON position.
It would be a beneficial convenience if some element of the fluid-holding apparatus could sense a varying weight held by the apparatus and perform an action in response to the variation in weight. For example, when a user enters the jetted tub, the change in weight in the tub could be detected, and used to automatically start the jets, thereby eliminating the need for the user to manually activate the jets using the ON/OFF switch.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the invention, the fluid holding apparatus senses when an operator or occupant enters the apparatus and automatically activates a fluid-movement system in response to the change in weight in the apparatus. In another embodiment of the invention, the fluid holding apparatus senses when the occupant exits the apparatus and deactivates the fluid-movement system upon the exiting of the occupant. In even another embodiment of the invention, the fluid holding apparatus distinguishes whether the entering occupant is an xe2x80x9cauthorizedxe2x80x9d occupant. For example, if the entering occupant is a child, then the fluid holding apparatus senses the lighter weight of the child and provides an audio and/or visual alarm signifying that the occupant is not authorized to use the apparatus (e.g. the occupant is a child). In addition, the fluid-holding apparatus may not activate the fluid-movement system if the apparatus senses the unauthorized occupant. In yet another embodiment of the invention, the fluid-holding apparatus senses whether a significant amount of fluid has escaped or been drained from the apparatus and prevents activation of the fluid-movement system even if a user steps into the tub or the weight in the tub or apparatus increases.
The invention provides a fluid holding apparatus including a vessel capable of holding a load (e.g., a fluid such as chlorinated water), and a sensor coupled to the vessel. The sensor is operable to sense a weight of the load held by the vessel and to generate a signal having a relation to the load. The fluid holding apparatus further includes a controller electrically coupled to the sensor. The controller is operable to initiate a control signal in response to a variation in the load.
The invention further provides a fluid-movement system and controller combination connectable to a vessel that holds water. The combination includes a sensor connectable to the vessel. The sensor is operable to sense a pressure applied to the sensor and to generate a signal in response to the applied pressure. The combination further includes a controller electrically connected to the sensor. The controller is operable to receive the signal from the sensor and to initiate a control signal in response to a varying load signal. The combination further includes a motor electrically coupled to the controller. The motor is operable to receive the control signal and to generate a mechanical power in response to receiving the control signal. The combination further includes an agitator mechanically coupled to the motor. The agitator is operable to receive the mechanical power from the motor and to move the fluid in response to receiving the mechanical power. The agitator may agitate the fluid either directly or indirectly. For example, the agitator may be a mechanical member such as in a washing machine that agitates the fluid by direct mechanical contact therewith, or may be a blower or jet that forces air through the fluid thereby indirectly agitating the fluid.
The invention further provides a method of providing a control signal to an output device connectable to a fluid holding apparatus. The method includes the act of providing a fluid holding apparatus having a vessel capable of holding a load including a fluid and having a load sensor coupled to the vessel. The method further includes the acts of sensing the weight of the load held by the vessel, initiating a control signal in response to a variation in the weight, providing the control signal to the output device, and generating an output with the output device in response to the control signal.
The invention further provides a method of moving a fluid in a fluid holding apparatus. The method includes the acts of providing the fluid holding apparatus having a vessel capable of holding a load including a fluid, sensing a weight of the load held by the vessel, initiating a control signal in response to an increase variation in the weight, and moving the fluid in response to the generating of the control signal.
The invention further provides a software program stored in a computer readable medium that controls an output device of a fluid-holding apparatus. The software program includes program code for acquiring a signal, determining a first magnitude of the signal, determining a second magnitude of the signal, calculating a rate of change of the load based at least in part on the first and second magnitudes, determining if the rate of change is increasing, determining if the rate of change is greater than a specified rate of change when the rate of change is increasing, calculating a difference between the second and first magnitudes, and initiating a control signal resulting in an output from the output device when the difference is less than a specified difference.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.